My New Master
by MishaMETAL
Summary: Shaoran refuses the idea of inheriting his fathers thrown. He escapes the castle every friday night to feel like he is not a prince, even if it is only for a moment. He finds an abandoned slave girl and takes sympathy for her. S
1. Stay with me Part 1

**Keeping You Alive For Me**

Chapter 1: Stay with me (Part 1)

He held the vines that had grown alongside the castle wall as he climbed his way down from one of the tallest windows. His cape was floating in the wind as he lifted himself and grabbed one of the big vines for support. It was then when his foot slipped from a weak and damp vine he lost his balance on, but managed to hold himself up by the vine he was previously holding. Grunting, he threw his right arm forward and held on tight so he could support his feet. Once settled he continued to climb down the wall with a little more ease.

The moon was full and bright, and the night was hot and breezy. Shaoran settled his feet on the window sill of the kitchen quarters and fell back into it to hide himself from the guard that had passed by.

Sneaking out on a Friday night wasn't unusual for Shaoran. He was a seventeen young man, and heir to his fathers thrown, which made his life a little uneasy for him. He never wanted this life. He never felt that he should have servants wait on him for the rest of his life. When he was twelve he had planned to change the ways of the castle and make the servants lives more pleasant to live and work in a castle without crudeness from the guests. Although his parents were always kind to the servants, he was still not aloud to change such rules. Not even after his father's death.

The coast was clear, as it was every Friday night at the exact same time, Shaoran leaped from the sill and landed gracefully on the stone walkway and ran lightly towards the stables.

Unlocking one of the stables he quickly walked in and stared at the white stallion in front of him.

"Hello, Belle." He said calmly as he slowly walked up to the fine hoarse. She stared back with eyes that glittered with the stars and turned her head more so that Shaoran could pet her long snout. "Are you ready?" He said, and smiled at her eagerness when she shook her head ruthlessly. He chuckled and pulled her out of her stable.

The wind blew past Shaoran's face as Belle took him threw the forest at her fastest speed. Shaoran laughed with joy as he clutched her rope. He narrowed his eyes from the pressure of air that hit his face and grinned at the racing of his heart. "How I've missed this." He said to both himself and Belle. Belle slowed down and softly galloped along a small path that led to a clearing.

The meadow.

Shaoran jumped down from Belle's back once she had stopped and started to eat some of the tall grasses as she waited for Shaoran. Shaoran smiled at the beautiful overlay of the meadow at night. The fireflies lit up the meadow like usual, and slowly flew around like magic crystal lights. Shaoran never got tired of this place.

He sat on a slight hill and looked out on the peaceful field. He felt the wind tickle his neck and lifted his head to close his eyes at the sensation. Letting the wind gently play with his hair and felt his cape being lifted into the air. The winds current slowed and went back to a softer breeze. Shaoran took his cape off so that he could walk lighter and stood up. Once he dropped the cape on the ground he heard a voice to his right.

"Kero…" A whisper was heard to his right. Shaoran turned from Belle to see what was making such noise. It was still too dark to see past the trees, but he saw something move. He looked more closely and concentrated on the figure.

"Kero…where are you?"

It was a girl's voice. Shaoran saw her more clearly now. She wore a maids dress; ripped from the side of her hip to the bottom, creating a crease that aloud anyone to see the side of her left leg. It had no sleeves, with only the hanging of one strap, as the other, or what it looked like, had been ripped as well and fell just above her chest. She was completely covered however, yet he could see she was very skinny and pail. The hem of the dress was ripped from one side to another. He noticed that it had been patched many times and was very old. Her hair was short and brown.

She stopped at the lip of the forest, in which she had came from, and held the tree to catch her breath and searched the fields. She didn't see him however. He was to the sharp left of her, and she was facing her right.

"Where on earth did he go?" She asked herself softly. And despite their distance, Shaoran could hear what she was saying. He decided to walk towards her and held Belle's snout and ordered her to stay.

The girl heard his footsteps and turned sharply towards him with wide eyes. She backed up to the tree she was leaning on and watched him fearfully as he came. He noticed her fright and slowed down. He stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, besides this valley. Her eyes were of the color of the sea, and they shined with the fireflies lights of the night. Her lips were small and pink, and her nose was perfect in shape and size. Shaoran saw a cut beside her lip that started to bruise. He could tell she had been beaten, and had a feeling that she had thought that he was another person to hurt her.

His eyes showed sympathy as he had realized his real intentions and her fright, he decided to calm her, "I will not hurt you." He said calmly.

The girl shot him a suspicious glare and turned her head to the side. All she did was stare at him with the same untrusting look, and he was sure he saw a bit of hate in those gorgeous eyes.

"I am…here with my hoarse." He told her as he pointed behind him to the hoarse on the hill. The girl had calmed down a bit and loosened her muscles but kept her eye on the boy in front of her. He looked at her again and felt better that she was not giving him the same hateful glare as before.

"May I ask…who you are looking for?" He asked her kindly. The girl threw a quick suspicious glance and turned her eyes downward in thought, before she watched him again. She contemplated on weather she should tell this boy and hope that he would not harm her or Kero. She noticed that the boy had a kind face, but so did her master…

She turned her eyes downward again, and did not look at him. Shaoran noticed that she was intending on ignoring him, and he didn't blame her. He saw a firefly fly past him and quickly snatched it, causing the girl to look up at him. She watched him curiously, pull out a small glass bottle from his pouch and covered the opened top with his hand. He opened his hand and she saw a little white light escape his hand, into the jar. He closed the top and held out the jar to her, "This will get you back home, and, hopefully, it will help you find your friend." He told her. She slowly moved in and took it cautiously, still eyeing him. He smiled weakly at her.

She looked down at the bug, closing in on it with her face so she could see it more clearly. She smiled at it and looked up to him. She almost gasped when she saw that he had started walking back to his hoarse. She looked to the side sadly and looked back at his back.

"Wait…"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. She was at a loss for words. He turned around fully and waited for her to speak.

"I…um…"

Shaoran smiled slightly at her attempt to open up to him. He saw her look down and narrowed his eyes at the girl, what was she trying to say?

"My name is Shaoran." He told her casually. She looked up at him, surprised, but smiled as she obligated, "My name is Sakura." Shaoran's smile grew. A beautiful name that suited a beautiful girl.

"I am…trying to find my pet, Kero. He umm, ran away."

"Why?" His question struck her. She did not know how to answer. She looked at the jar and contemplated yet again, weather she should tell him the honest truth or not.

"My master…hit me…and," She paused. Shaoran's smile was swiped away quickly when she had said this. He walked up to her.

"Kero, tried to defend me." She finally said with the courage she never knew she had. Yet she was interrupted with the tears that have threatened her eyes for so long. She lost her voice as she wept. Shaoran caught her as her knees gave out from underneath her, and helped her get seated comfortably.

The girl threw her hands up to her face as she cried. Shaoran knew something had happened to the animal. But he also knew she would never find him at this time of night. He suddenly had the urge to want to help her out and stay with her until she was in a safe place. Surely the place she lived at now was not a safe home to live in, especially when the people who owned her had beaten her, probably numerous times, Shaoran thought. Shaoran's eyebrows rose as he thought this…her master. She was a slave. It had just occurred to him now that she was a servant or slave.

The thought of slaves and servants brought back the reasons why he did not want to live a life of a prince or king. The servants in his palace were never tortured in any way. But the citizens owned them as well…the wealthy citizens; that was. And Shaoran never thought about their hardships until now. What a fool he felt just now, staring down at a beautiful girl who did not deserve such tolerance in the horrible household she had stayed at now, and had no opinions she could share, or chances. She was forced, forced to live a life of hurt…not just physical hurt, but emotional hurt as well.

Shaoran sat more comfortably now, sitting in front of the girl, thinking about this and not even welcoming the thought of trying to say something comforting to her. Shaoran opened his mouth, "Surely an animal such as your pet will not go into hiding in an open field," He started. Sakura looked up at him in utter amazement, she had not been thinking, of course Kero wouldn't do such a thing. "You will not find him on your own also. But it is late. You should rest and try to find him in the morning."

"But I can't." Sakura told him bluntly, but then had a look of thought.

"Why?" Shaoran asked, giving her a look of puzzlement.

"My…my master will be expecting me to…"

Shaoran closed his eyes, and then looked to the side emotionless. He does not want her to go back to a life she will have to live…without happiness. But then it occurred to him.

He was the prince of Tomoeda. He could do something about this. He looked at the girl and saw that she had looked down sadly in realization that she would have to go back home. Shaoran decided to stand up and stare down at her with a face that he was trained to have. A face that told even the most ignorant people, that he was in charge.

"Stay with me." He told her. Sakura looked up at him and looked at his face. She was confused, why was a stranger she just met asking her to stay with him?

She looked in his eyes again and relaxed her muscles, how could she stand up to a man who gave her such a look. It melted her body, and she could do nothing but to obey. Her face fell as she spoke, "Why?"

"Because…" Shaoran started. But he could not keep this face for long. His sympathy and kindness took over yet again, and he was back on his knees. "Because no one deserves to go home, where they know they must suffer for others own selfishness." He whispered as he got closer to her, waiting for her to look up at him so that he could make her understand.

Once she looked up her eyes started to water, "Why do you show such pity?" She whispered hesitantly. The look she gave him was enough to make his knees crumble and weaken. She looked hurt, and it pained him to see such tolerance in a girl who has made such sacrifices her whole life. He was about to open his mouth to speak again, when he heard a noise to the left and they both looked up to see what it was.

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the fields in wonder. Shaoran looked at her as she gasped and started to run towards the fields and screamed for joy, "Kero!"

Shaoran's surprised face summoned his hoarse to his aid, but stopped beside him as Shaoran stood slowly. Belle made a noise and looked to watch the girl as well. Shaoran watched with sad eyes. The girl was happy with just a pet, when she could be happy with a life of her own. It amazed him to see someone with only one joy; that kept them going through horrible times. But how could that be true happiness?

Shaoran wasn't even happy with his dream of not become a king and to not show servants the cruelty that Sakura had gotten. He watched the girl smile and kept the image of her in front of the moon, in her scrap dress, holding an animal in her arms, smiling like the real terrifying reality didn't exist, and smiled lightly to himself. Yet it faded quickly when he sighed in realizing that her moment of happiness could not be for forever.

"That man is not worth your work, Sakura!" Shaoran heard someone say.

"He hits you almost everyday for no reason." The voice was low and raspy, like a man that wanted to sound younger. He wondered where the voice had come from and looked back at Sakura and the animal. Once he set eyes on the animal, his eyes went wide. It was up in the air, yet it was not falling.

"You've got to get away from it, Sakura!"

Shaoran moved slowly towards them. The animal was talking, and flying. It seemed so unreal, like a dream, yet Shaoran stared at it and could tell it was real. His feet started moving him to them faster and before he could stop himself he was beside them both. He stared at the animal like nothing else mattered... but this creature.

TO BE CONTINUED……


	2. Stay with me Part 2

Chapter 2: Stay with me (part 2)

Kero's arms were crossed as he looked at Shaoran. His small black eyes narrowing as he glared violently at Shaoran. Watching him as Shaoran stared at him, Kero almost felt uneasy, but decided to make a nasty remark for safety reasons. He did not want to let his guard down.

"All you men just stare and stare at us 'weird' Guardians until eventually you hit us as if we're worthless," He started as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from Shaoran disrespectfully, "When really, you're afraid."

Shaoran just stared at him dumbly. He did not know what to say, not because of the remark, but to a talking animal in general. Kero looked back at him with the same bored look he gave him earlier, "What the hell are you looking at?" He screamed. Sakura stepped forward, "Kero!"

Shaoran looked from Kero to Sakura and blinked. Sakura sighed and looked up at Shaoran.

"Kero is the pet I've been telling you about-"

"You've talked to a stranger!" Kero jumped in, but Sakura easily grabbed his mouth to shut him up as she continued, "He's very short-tempered." She said sweetly. Shaoran relaxed a bit, but was still confused of what the animal was.

"May I ask," Shaoran paused as he pointed dumbly to the flying animal. Sakura answered quickly, "Kero is a very unusual animal to everyone who sees him. It's very hard to explain, but," She paused as she looked back to Kero with a questioning glance, than she looked back uneasily, but continued anyways, "He's the last of his kind, and he saved me one day when I was younger, and ever since he's been looking after me. That's why he stood up for me against my master. But he didn't run away." Sakura paused as she looked down. Shaoran blinked as he watched and listened to her calmly. Kero folded his arms and proudly looked away from Shaoran.

Kero then opened his eyes to look up at the stranger, and kept his arms folded, "I was thrown out."

Once Kero closed his eyes again he shot them opened to look at Sakura. "How did you get out of that horrible place, Sakura?" He blurted, showing his concern for the girl. Sakura looked up to Kero in tears, and waited until Kero gave her the look he's always given her when he was warning her into telling him things.

"He was going to kill me," She confessed, "So I ran away."

Kero's expression softened as he came closer to the crying girl, "Oh, Sakura." Kero whispered as he cuddled against the side of her head and rubbed her chin softly with his tiny paw.

"Sakura." Shaoran said, earning him a glare from Kero and a curious stare from Sakura.

"As I was saying before, you should not be in an environment such as that. I've got a cabin south of the castle. I want you to stay there, it will be much safer and you wouldn't have to worry about money for food. I supply the food."

Sakura stared up at him with her watery eyes, and they glittered with the firefly's light. She looked to Kero and saw that he had his eyes settled on Shaoran, and he didn't look happy. Sakura's hope had been washed away with that. She knew that Kero would not allow a stranger to be offering such things, but he also would not let her go back to her master.

"I'll also buy the ownership of her and she wouldn't have to worry about him searching for her." Shaoran said to Kero. Based on Kero's behavior, Shaoran Knew Kero was the one who made the decisions. Shaoran watched their alarmed faces stare up at him in disbelief.

"You wouldn't have the money. My master will ask for a great fortune." Sakura said. Kero crossed his arms arrogantly, "He'll also say that she's worth that much because she's such a hassle to work with." He scoffed.

"But really, I wouldn't want to be a burden. I'll go back; it's not so bad after all." Sakura said generously, causing both Kero and Shaoran to look at her menacingly.

"You can't do that!" Kero said.

"You said he almost killed you!" Shaoran added.

"If you go back," Kero continued.

"He'll kill you whenever he has the chance!" Both Kero and Shaoran huffed at the same time, and looked at each other awkwardly, but looked back at Sakura. She was calmly holding her arms and looked up to Shaoran sweetly.

"Thank you for the offer." She said kindly and started to walk back to the forest. Catching both Kero and Shaoran off guard, but Kero took off with her. Shaoran quickly turned around and tried to grab her arm and stop her. But he caught her hand instead. Sakura looked down at her hand and than up to him questioningly. Shaoran stared at their hands, knowing secretly that his heart fluttered. He decided to ignore it and looked up at her. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked her. Her eyes softened and her muscles weakened, and the tears that were stopped before threatened her eyes again.

Sakura looked down and tried to force the tears away as she clenched her fists tight.

"_I am a Citizen of this kingdom…and you are just a worthless servant girl that obeys me and no one else. I am here to make your life a living hell…and you are here to take that as a gift for actually being allowed to live. I told them that you had no right being here; that your blood is just stubborn dirt that never dies. But they wouldn't listen. They gave you sympathy and a life. So I decided to become the owner of you so that I could show you that you aren't even worthy of being my servant. Do you understand?"_

Sakura stopped herself from hearing those words again. The horrible things he told her. The awful remarks he implied on her.

'_Because I am worthless.'_

"Sakura!"

"Huh." Sakura looked up at the small yellow beast that was staring down at her. She looked from Kero to the Stranger she had met. His eyes were glazed over with concern. She could do nothing but gasp and remember where she was and what he had asked.

"I…" She stepped back once and hesitated as she gathered her words.

"Sakura, we may have only met this stranger, but he's giving you an opportunity to actually have a life. I'm not going to see you get injured by that bastard again!" Kero roared. Sakura gasped at his forwardness, especially when it concerned a stranger. Shaoran stared at the animal in wonder, he was actually approving? After all those dirty looks and wild remarks he threw his way, he's approving? Shaoran couldn't believe it, but pushed the thought aside when he saw Sakura's eyes shine.

She looked down saddened at the thought that this man wouldn't have enough money to afford her. She would have to go back to the hell she had been to. Her master would search for her. But what if he did not find her? This man was giving her hope, yet she was denying it. Then she thought of Kero, _"I'm not going to see you get injured by that bastard again!" _She smiled lightly at his voice in her head and looked up to him with the smile he's been missing for a long time.

"Okay." She whispered; meaning for only Kero to hear. Then they both looked up at Shaoran and saw him smiling sympathetically. Kero crossed his arms once more, "So where is this cabin?"

Shaoran walked over and grabbed Sakura's hand again and took her gently to his horse. Sakura was surprised when he grabbed her hips and picked her up. She lost her breath as she was taken into the air and dropped back down. That's when she realized she had been lifted to sit on his horse. The horse made a noise and Shaoran stroked its nose and lifted himself up so that he too was sitting on the horse.

"Put your arms around me." He whispered to her. Kero found a spot beside Sakura and sat cross legged and scoffed his arrogance towards this stranger. Sakura hesitated but slowly hugged his waist. Once Shaoran felt her arms around him he kicked his horse and in a second they were off. The sudden motion made Kero fall back and Sakura winced as she tightened her grip on him.

Soon they were at a stop and Sakura finally opened her eyes to look around when the horse stopped completely. Kero let go of Sakura's dress and crossed his arms and mimicked himself from before. Shaoran jumped off and signaled for Sakura to jump down as well.

"How do I…?" She said as she looked down at him. His arms were up in the air and she knew that she had to jump in his arms in order for her to get down.

"Bring your left leg over to this side and slid down and I'll catch you." Shaoran instructed. Kero "hmphed" and flew into the air so that Sakura could have some room to do so. Sakura slowly pulled her left leg over and looked down at Shaoran before she slid down. Shaoran held her hips and lightly dropped her to her feet, causing the dress to slide upwards. Sakura held onto his shoulders as she fell forwards, only because she was not use to this kind of thing. Shaoran held her fast and looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

Sakura stared up at him dumbly and looked down quickly, "Yes." She said as she quickly moved away from him and fixed her dress. Shaoran walked away and Sakura was left to follow. Kero came beside her and sat on her shoulder. "Do you think we can trust him Kero?" Sakura whispered. Kero looked to her, "It's hard to say. He seems nice, but I still don't like him very much. But the best for us to do is to trust him until he does something awful. So watch out Sakura." Kero advised. Sakura nodded and stopped behind Shaoran who was opening the door to the cabin. Once opened Shaoran turned and advised her and Kero to enter before him. Sakura stepped inside and searched around with impressed eyes. Sakura and Kero both gasped at its large size.

There were two beds, a kitchen and a table for eating dinners. Sakura was impressed and still looking around. Kero was impressed for only a minute and suddenly put a serious face on when he remember that he was Sakura guardian and turned to Shaoran who was not at the door. Kero rose an eyebrow and flew to the door and looked outside that was now raining. He saw Shaoran getting his horse ready and looked down as he paused. Kero wondered what he was thinking. The stranger looked sad and the image of the boy with his hair dropping down scanned in Kero's mind. Kero felt at that moment that Shaoran mustn't be that bad. The boy looked troubled as he stood there holding the horse and looking down allowing his hair to cover his face. The image was indeed depressing. Kero turned and looked at Sakura smiling happily at the room. He loved her smile.

When he looked back to Shaoran he was gone…and so was his horse.


	3. The Cabin

Chapter 3: The Cabin

The sunlight that shinned through the window had woken Sakura up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and felt for the first time in her life that she could sleep and wake at a moment that was only hers. She looked over to Kero, who was sitting on his side of the room on the window sill, cross legged and staring out the window, and smiled. But then a sudden thought came to her mind, "Where do you think he went Kero?" She asked.

Kero never moved from his spot. He was quiet and waited a moment before he turned his head slightly to the side and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I don't know." He said calmly and turned his head back to stare out the window.

Sakura threw the covers off her and walked over to the kitchen. She came back into the room and shoved a cookie in Kero's face. Kero stared at it dumbly, then up at Sakura and saw the cheerful smile she had on. Kero then looked back at the cookie and grabbed it. Usually he would be cheering for joy when Sakura gave him sweets. But this time he wasn't really in the mood and only stared at it as if it was nothing.

"I baked it last night while you were asleep. I found a whole bunch of supplies in the cupboards in the other room. It looks like he kept this place updated a lot. So I decided to make some cookies and give them to him for thanks, and I also knew you liked sweets," She rose a finger to her chin in thought, "Strange you usually wake up to the smell of sweets, the smell was intoxicating me." She looked down at him and noticed that the cookie had not even the slightest scratch of bite marks on it.

"Kero…?"

Kero still stared down at the cookie, "Thank you, Sakura." He said plainly. Sakura looked at him sadly. Something was wrong, but she decided to change the subject.

"So what shall we do today?" She asked in her cheerful voice. Kero secretly smiled at her cheerful self. _'It's been a while since she's been like this. I missed it so much I almost forgot about it.' _He thought and turned to her. She was smiling all the rainbows of the past. He remembered when he first saw her smile. He's never felt happier when he saw that smile. He then looked back down at the cookie and opened his mouth as wide as he could possibly open it and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

After he had swallowed it he looked at her again, "Let's do whatever we want!" He said as he flew into the air. Sakura giggled for a moment and then thought for a second. "But what is there to do?" She asked. Kero stopped as well and thought. They stood there and couldn't think of anything to do.

"Hoee!" Sakura said as Kero flew beside her.

"It seems like you're so use to being bossed around all day you never know what to do for yourself, Sakura." He told her. Sakura nodded and turned to the door and opened it to have the brightness blind her eyes. She threw her arms up the shield her eyes only for a second, before her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw only fields and fields of trees; some with green bark and most with brown. Bushes and tall grasses surrounded them all; and the shine of due still sitting on the leaves, glimmering in the suns live rays. Sakura looked around, and still saw only trees. She was in the middle of the forest, but which forest?

Kero flew to her side, "It sure is pretty out here isn't it Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and breathed in the fresh air around them. Kero flew back inside leaving Sakura to stand in the doorway to enjoy the fresh air and the view. Sakura looked down and thought about her current rescuer. That boy, he seemed fairly young, maybe just a bit older than her. She didn't know where he was, but she had a feeling that he was coming back.

-

Shaoran tip toed through the large hall way and hid behind a large red curtain when he heard footsteps. Once the footsteps have disappeared he was about to run down the hall way but stopped himself, _'No, my fathers headquarters are down there. It's best if I go down the secret stairs.' _He told himself.

He turned around to start his way there when he bumped into someone. He looked down at them and gasped, "Tomoyo!" he whispered harshly. "What are you doing here; you should be upstairs eating dinner with the duke!"

She giggled and looked back up at him with her sweet and innocent eyes, "That was yesterday, silly." She told him. He relaxed a bit but still stared down at her wearily.

"What are you doing here in the secret hall way? I'm the only one who takes it. And you are usually too busy sulking in your room." She giggled again. She always teased Shaoran but it was never intentionally harsh. She admired her cousins blushing behaviors and shy ways. She found it cute and it was a way for her to crack him out of his shell a bit.

"I-" He stuttered. "I was just headed-"

"What are you holding, Shaoran?" Tomoyo interrupted and tried opening the folds of fabric in his hands. Shaoran immediately pulled them away from her and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well I ran out of bed sheets because the maids are cleaning mine and I told them I would get some clean ones myself. I decided to take the secret stairs because it was shorter distance and I'm quite tired." He laughed nervously.

"But the secret stairs don't lead to your room Shaoran. It takes just as much effort to climb those stairs as you do with our regular stairs." She told him calmly and stared him down suspiciously, "Where are you really planning on going?" She asked him seriously. Shaoran stared down at her, it was the first time in a while he had seen his dear cousin serious about things. She was a sarcastic and sweet girl to everyone, and only was serious with him whenever he had done some serious wronging. They were really close friends, especially for family members but he could not tell her that he had found a girl in the forest and was keeping her in his cabin. And that these rags in his hands were clothes for her to wear. He could trust Tomoyo with that but it was too fast to tell anyone at the moment. He would wait and tell her.

"I'm going to stay at my cabin for a few days. Could you promise to not tell father? He'll be very upset."

"Especially when you bailed on him for wedding plans." Tomoyo added.

Shaoran's eyes widened, "What?"

"You're father wants you to marry."

Shaoran took a step back in utter shock, "He can't do this to me."

"But he can." Tomoyo said sweetly.

Shaoran relaxed a bit and watched her for a moment, "How do you know this?" He asked her. Her smile stayed the same as always when she looked up at him innocently. "You're mother and father were talking about it at dinner." Shaoran closed his eyes. Marriage. What fun imagination his father had. He was seventeen and wasn't ready. He did not want marriage. Especially to someone he did not know.

"I'm sorry Shaoran." Tomoyo said calmly, staring up at him comfortingly. With her small smile she has never gotten rid of since the day she was born she kept it on him to encourage him to cheer up.

Shaoran stared down at her lazily. "I gotta go to bed." He said and stepped forward to plant a loving kiss to her forehead and walked past her swiftly. Tomoyo stood still, as if time froze for her, only she was staring down at the floor. She cocked her head slightly to the side and noticed Shaoran leaving down the stairs instead of up. She smiled brightly and moved her feet to follow.

-

Shaoran held the clothing in one hand as the other held onto his horse's rope. He stopped in front of the cabin, which lit up from the windows, and made his way to the front door.

"Kero, come over here and help me!" Sakura yelled as she stood on the stool, holding the top of the cupboard to support herself from falling.

"What do you need help for? It's only a pan. You have enough strength to hold it, don't you?" Kero retorted, sitting lazily on the window sill crossed legged and swinging his leg in the air, enjoying his relaxing moment. One of Sakura's head veins popped, but she still continued to climb her way up.

A second later she felt herself being lifted off the stool and into the air higher. She saw the pan she had been trying to get more clearly now and it was in arms reach. She looked down to see Shaoran holding her up and smiling up at her, "Grab it." He encouraged her. She looked from him to stare at the pan and picked it up gently. Shaoran put her to the ground so she could stand and smiled down at her.

"Thank you." She said softly, still blinking at his talent for surprising her. He smiled down at her and turned to grab something, then turned back to her.

"These are clothes I got for you." Shaoran said as he pushed them into her arms. Sakura stared down at them as if they weren't real, and stared him in the eye, "That was…really unnecessary but…" Sakura's attention was on the fabrics held to her. She lightly opened the top and looked at the clothes within. She suddenly dropped it and stepped back to look up at him frightened, causing Shaoran's eyebrows to fix together in confusion.

"Forgive me," Sakura said as she lightly toughed her lips with her hand, "I've never gotten a gift before."

Kero flew to her side and said something in his opinion, "It's best to take them Sakura. The robes you're wearing now are going to be ruined to the point where you'll be forced to wear something more appropriate that doesn't show…" He paused, "Certain areas." He said as he looked to Shaoran for moral comfort.

"It's okay." Shaoran said as he pushed the clothes to her again, "You can have these. That dress you're wearing is quite shabby. It's best to change now before you loose more to that dress of yours." He smiled. Although it was nice of him to get her more clothes; it was quite flattering to see her in that shabby dress revealing more skin than other girls.

Sakura looked from staring at Shaoran to Kero. She had a blank expression and waited for Kero's approval. When Kero nodded with a smile Sakura looked back to Shaoran and gently took the fabric and stared down at it. Shaoran watched her for a while and waited for something other than the image of her staring down at the fabric he stole from his mother. His mother was a small lady, and the same size as Sakura; Shaoran felt it was safe to get her more clothes from his mother's dressing room. She wouldn't have minded, she had too many to notice.

Sakura finally lifted her head and before Shaoran had the chance to see her face it was in his chest while her arms were around his neck. It took him a second to realize what she had done and he accepted it and folded his arms around her frame in return.

"Thank you…" Sakura's mumbled voice was heard, and then her face was facing his. "For everything."

It was then that Shaoran knew she had been crying in his chest. His sympathetic look forced himself to push her head to his chest again and hugged her tighter.

-

Tomoyo pulled her hood over her head again as it slipped off once she had jumped over a log. She saw the cabin with the candle light inside flickering, indicating that someone was inside. She knew Shaoran was inside at once and moved herself to the window.

She looked inside and saw two dark figures close together in an embrace. She saw her cousins face and smiled, "So this is what you've been hiding." She whispered into the air.

Her smile grew and she watched interestedly. The couple loosened their hold on each other and looked at each other. Tomoyo's smile left as a more matured expression came to her as she saw the look in her cousin's eyes. Then her smile returned and she turned to leave.


	4. He's a prince?

Chapter 4: He's a prince?

Shaoran got back from the cabin and went to his room. He sat only for a few minutes on his bed and whipped away his sweat until his door had opened to reveal his mother.

"Hello love." She said softly and smiled lightly as she walked over to him. Shaoran leaned on the end pole of his bed and looked down as if his mother weren't in the room.

"How have you been feeling?" She asked. Shaoran didn't move, "Wonderful, mother." He told her bluntly, with a touch of boredom that dripped from his lips along with his sweat. She sat down beside him gracefully and stared down at him sweetly. For a second she lost her smile, but regained her courage and smiled again.

"Your father and I have been speaking." She started. Shaoran closed his eyes. "Your father believes it is time that you've found yourself…" She paused as she watched him, "a wife."

It had been a few seconds as she watched and waited for him to respond. He opened his eyes but didn't look at her as he sat up straight. His heart was racing, yet it did not show. Suddenly he stood, and she stared up at him. He gently walked over to his door and opened it, holding it opened as he stood still. When she didn't get the hint, he looked over at her.

She saw the look in his eye, and she felt like she should have done a better job of defending his age against the pour boy's father. The boy was angry, and at this moment she felt like she was looking at her own husband. But Shaoran was nothing like his father. Shaoran was a peacekeeper, his father that of a peace-breaker. He was a sensitive boy, more reasonable. His father; more cold and prejudice. But there was still something about the king that was so mysterious, it was like he had feelings and cared more about things. The queen herself felt he was wonderful at courting a woman. He made her feel special at times. And that must have been the side of him that Shaoran inherited. Only he was that part of him, separated from his father, and that's what made the boy 'Shaoran'. She was proud.

She stood up and walked gracefully towards the door. She stopped in front of Shaoran and wasn't afraid to look at him or touch him. She lightly held his right cheek his with her soft hand, staring at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry dear." She said and she was gone. Shaoran stared after her with the same bored expression on his face and closed his door. He sat back on the edge of his bed and thought about how he was going to manage going to Sakura's master about her release.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sakura…" Shaoran started when he pushed her away from the embrace they shared so he could see her face. She stared up at him and waited._

"_I'm going to come back for you tomorrow and bring you with me when I go pay for you." He said. Sakura's eyes went wide, "No…he…he'll…" _

"_It's okay. You can hide from him, but I will be celebrating with you afterwards. This way you're with me already, and I won't be coming all the way back here to pick you up." He told her. Her eyes relaxed and her tension released, and she looked down._

"_I don't know how I'll thank you enough, Shaoran."_

**END FLASHBACK**

'How am I going to explain this to father?' He asked himself. He decided to think about that later and went to bed. The fact that he had to use his fathers fortune to pay for sweet little Sakura, came crashing down when he realized that his father would be ruthless when he found out. He would not allow Shaoran to pay for a servant girl, and even if he did, she would be used for a servant girl within the castle. And if Shaoran uses his father's money on Sakura, he would find out about both Sakura, and the fortune lost. Shaoran was stuck in a hole and could not get out. He wanted so badly for Sakura to be free of the pain and sorrow she's held her whole life. He wanted her to live a healthy and safe life on her own. And more importantly, he wanted to be with her as she gets that life.

-

Shaoran ate his royal breakfast alongside Tomoyo and across his parents at a large table. Tomoyo was smiling as she stared down at her food, but she would not eat it. Shaoran realized she had not even acknowledged her hands moving to grab the forks and stopped eating to stare at her.

Her smile was the same as always, yet there was a feeling within Shaoran that she had something on her mind. He turned his gaze towards his meal, wondering why she was not eating. Shaoran's mother and father were eating pleasurably across them, not acknowledging there actions at all. His mother was gently eating her food carefully, whereas his father was scoffing down the food like a royal spoiled pig.

"What's on your mind?" Shaoran whispered to Tomoyo, even though his parents couldn't hear even the slightest loud conversation of theirs. Tomoyo's eyes turned up at him. She only smiled harder and sent Shaoran a nervous shiver down his spine, sometimes her smile scared him. When she did not say anything besides giggling, Shaoran narrowed his eyes at her with disappointment.

"What are you up to, Tomoyo?" He spoke more loudly. Tomoyo opened her eyes and smiled up at him more gently.

"I'm just so happy to finally have breakfast with you, dear cousin, after you've abandoned us for three days." She told him. Shaoran's eyes widened in realization; he hadn't even thought of how he's been absent. Finding Sakura was a little unusual and unpredictable he had his mind all over her life story and how he'd be able to save her. He looked down at his plate.

"I apologize, baby cousin, I did not mean to worry you." He told her softly. Tomoyo smiled brightly, knowing the exact truth of his absence. Although it was a little odd that he'd be keeping a young girl about her age in his childhood cabin. He was never the charmer boy who brought girls to seduction either, even though it was never aloud. But why would he keep a lover in the cabin? But then she thought about the outcome of this… he would be heartbroken. He was to be engaged to a stranger someday, and he would have to leave the girl for someone he didn't love. But what if Shaoran abandons his destiny? What if he couldn't accept the idea of loosing her and ran off with her forever? She lost her smile and was noticed.

"Is something wrong Tomoyo?" Shaoran asked concerned. She smiled at his worry, "No I'm fine." She spoke softly. She turned her eyes to the plate in front of her and brought her hand up to take the fork. Shaoran noticed the sad far-off look in her eyes, but decided to not mention it and went back to eating.

-

He strapped the horse's ropes tightly and turned to Sakura. "When we get there…" He paused as he took a quick glance to Kero who had been glaring at him the past twenty minutes, "I want you to stay behind and watch."

"Why?" Sakura's innocent confusion startled him.

"If he is the aggressive type that you say he is; he will not allow your freeness to be. He will simply take you and tell me to go home." He told her, and slowly looked back to Kero who hadn't moved from his spot, nor his expression. Sakura stared up at him. He sighed, "I don't think you would want him to say he wanted you to stay, do you?"

She shook her head.

Shaoran stepped in front of her and startled her by picking her up by her hips and swinging her over the horse. Then he swung his leg over and sat behind her. Sakura lost her breath. He grabbed the ropes from in front of her, startling her to bring her hands up quickly to her chest. He noticed this and smiled lightly at her innocence. He looked back over to Kero and saw that he wasn't there. He turned back to Sakura and was startled to see Kero on her shoulder glaring at him.

"You can trust me." Shaoran softly whispered. Kero scoffed and turned to face forward. When Shaoran kicked the horse to move, Kero slid down to Sakura's lap.

When Sakura had pointed to the house she served, Shaoran slowed down. Both Sakura and Kero were curious; why would he stop twenty feet away from their home? They soon found out when Sakura was lifted off the horse and properly set on the ground. She looked up at him questioningly; knitting her eyebrows.

"Stay behind." He swiftly bellowed and hurried off to the house. Sakura stood still in slight surprise. She would stay behind this far away? Sakura and Kero glanced at each other and quickly shooed off into the bushes to get closer.

Shaoran hit the door for attention. He only had to wait for a swift moment for a hurried small dirty man came hurriedly to the door. When his hopeful expression changed into an annoyed glare, he said, "Go away." and quickly started closing the door fast. Shaoran quickly stopped it and smiled down at him. The man took another glare at him until he was staring. Soon his eyes widened.

"Good day, sir…"

"Kero…!" Sakura pushed the heavy branches aside and tried her best to follow Kero up ahead of her. She finally came to a halt when Kero stopped, causing herself to hit her face with his small body. Fortunately the collision did not force them to fall; they decided to forget it and kneeled down to peek through the bushes.

"I am here about your servant girl." Shaoran started. The small man stuttered as he stared up at him. The man was chubby, with a scruffy beard that has been horribly trimmed. Despite his utterly shocking appearance and gruesome manners, Shaoran still smiled sweetly down at him.

"I-I am, sorry sire B-but I-I do not have her H-here at the moment." He called out hoarsely. Shaoran smiled brighter.

"My dear citizen, I'm afraid I know of her where abouts," He started, causing the small mans eyes to sparkle for a second of hopefulness. "I've come to ask you if I may be so humble as to buy her from you." He asked sweetly, with a charming smile. The small man stared up at him dumbly. He was at a loss for words as he thought about what to say to his prince. His small nostrils rose as be breathed heavily in anger. He did not want to loose the worthless servant; she obeyed, even when he was so hard on her. But if it were any other man he would quickly push them off and keep her. But for the prince he would have to give her too him-freely.

He closed his mouth when he came to a conclusion and looked up at the prince softly-forcefully of course, "I would be glad to let you take her without pay, your highness."

Kero's ears twitched at the last word. He stared bewildered at the young mans back. Sakura move her head to stare up at his floating body, "What are they saying, Kero?"

Kero kept his eyes focused on Shaoran's back. '_He's a prince?'_


	5. Visitations

Chapter 5: Visitations

Kero was speechless for the next day. Sakura felt saddened that he wouldn't speak. She cooked their meal with a blank expression as she gave up trying to look over at him. Kero was quite fond of the windowsill. He hadn't spoken to her at all, not even a nice hello in the morning. Sakura was worried, yet she did not say anything to him since the obvious reply she would get was silence.

She set a plate full of food down beside him and walked away to fulfill her empty stomach. Her eyes were low all day, and it was already afternoon. The suns rays escaped the outside and into their cabin through the open windows. It was still summer yet neither of them spent a whole day outside.

Kero stared down at his plate, _'Why didn't he tell us?'_ he asked himself as his eyes slowly found Sakura's frame at the table. Kero seethed a breath as he stared out the window once more. The fact that Shaoran was prince had a good feeling and a bad feeling in the pit of Kero's gut. Would the young boy betray them and send them to be obedient once more? Or would the boy let them free and give them opportunities of their own? One way or the other, Kero knew that he had to be on his guard for Sakura's sake.

_Snap._

Kero's ears twitched at the sound. It came from outside. His eyes and ears became alert immediately as he watched intently.

_Crackle._

Yet another twig had snapped. Kero sat on his knees and hands as he popped his head out more in concentration. He could see nothing, and it was hard to see as the wind was blowing the tree branches softly. Then suddenly, there was a swift movement of black robes; fleeing behind a tree. Kero saw a black cloak standing behind the tree. It looked as though the human was peeping at the cabin. Showing a bit of a human face, Kero's eyes widened and he jumped out of the window towards Sakura.

"Someone's outside!" He bellowed at her as his face was only inches away from hers. Sakura set down her glass of tea and stared at him untainted at what he had just said. That was the first thing he's said to her since they went with Syaoran the other day. (I've realized how to really spell it and now its going to be spelled that way.. heh heh..)

When the words finally formed in her mind she stood up and peeked out the window to see that there was no one there. Her eyebrow twitched as she turned to face Kero, "Kero…" She started. Kero knew that tone of voice way too well and didn't know what to do but hide behind the door. The fact that someone was still outside scared him.

"There is no one-"

_Knock, Knock …_

Sakura blinked. Someone was knocking on her door. She walked towards her door and went to open it, "No!" Kero barked and flung himself at Sakura's feet. Sakura gasped at her loss of balance and fell over against the wall. Her shoulder hit it hard and she pushed herself unconsciously away from the wall and fell down, only for her left foot to hit a piece of wood that was sticking out from the wall. Slightly cutting her ankle to the point where she could not walk.

-

Sakura grunted as the stranger in front of her had bandaged her wound. "I am sorry; I did not mean to tape this bandage too tight. Would you like me to loosen it?" The girl said sweetly with her calming voice. Sakura nodded and let the girl continue. When the girl was finished, she smiled greatly at Sakura as she sat there.

"So, uhh… Who are you again?" Sakura asked slowly. The girl almost jumped out of her seat excitedly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tomoyo. I am a friend of Syaoran's!" She squealed. Sakura blinked continuously.

"Did he send you here?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, he's pretty busy today."

"Doing what?"

Tomoyo was speechless. Did this girl know anything of her cousin? Kero gave the girl a secretive look, he knew the only ones in this room who knew who Syaoran really was were him and this girl named Tomoyo. He wondered how this would go and stayed quietly until he was needed.

"Well… umm, he had to go somewhere on duty."

"Duty? What does he do?"

Tomoyo sat there as she stared at Sakura's confused expression. So she doesn't know that Syaoran is her prince? He asked herself. But when she thought about it, Syaoran was pretty secretive of this girl's presence, maybe he did not tell her who he really was because he did not want her to be too formal with her. Typical Syaoran.

"Well surely to get you better clothes than those!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, totally respecting her cousin's intensions of this girl. She knew fully too well that Syaoran was on duty to visit other villages for peace. He would not be back until tomorrow. Sakura looked down at her clothes, "Do these not suit me?" She asked. Tomoyo shook her head, "Of course they do, but they are for older women to wear." Tomoyo said, knowing that those were her aunt's clothes.

Kero eyed this girl. Her aura was definitely calming and peaceful. He knew just by looking at her that she would not harm Sakura. He also had the feeling that this girl figured out that Sakura didn't know of Syaoran. When she changed the subject by answering her question, he could easily see it in her eyes. She was hiding it, but why would she do that when she just figured it out? It did not make any sense.

After a while of chatting with Sakura, Tomoyo decided that she should leave and come back to visit the next time Syaoran was away. After all, Tomoyo was lonely when her cousin was away, not that he would spend any time with her since this girl arrived. Tomoyo also needed a friend when she wasn't aloud outside the castle area. Besides, Sakura would be bored and lonely as well.

"Oh, and Sakura. Make sure to not tell Syaoran of our meeting. He would be worried about me if he found out I was out on my own." Tomoyo said before she left without another word.

Sakura watched Tomoyo leave with a smile. It was nice to see someone her age that she could talk to. She never had that as a slave. She turned to Kero with a smile, but lost it when she saw the look on his face.

"Kero…"

Kero looked at her.

"Why didn't you ever talk to me since Syaoran went to pay for me?" Sakura asked sadly. Kero looked to the side quickly as he remembered what he had heard, and realized how he was treating Sakura because of it. He looked back up at her with a smile, "I guess I was too relieved about you being free I didn't know how to respond. It feels like a dream." He lied. Sakura's face softened at that, "Yeah, it does doesn't it?" She said as she sat in a chair and leaned her elbow in the window sill. "I still can't believe it myself. I still feel completely covered to the world though." She said as her eyes shined with a far off look. Kero couldn't help but to frown. He hated seeing her like this. It wasn't her. She was a happy girl inside. She wasn't complete. And he had a feeling that she would be complete soon.

-

I just want to thank those who have reviewed and liked this story… there shall be more to this story yet!


	6. Where are you father?

Chapter 6: _Where are you…Father?_

"Where did you go?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran when he had arrived back at the castle. Syaoran whipped the sweat off his face from the long ride home. "Come with me." He told her as he took her hand and took her into a room, "Father lied to me."

Tomoyo's eyes slightly widened as her interest was alerted. "He told me he wanted my help in bringing peace from a village for him. But he took me to the majesty of the north instead."

Tomoyo gasped in surprise, "Why would he do that?"

"To show me the majesty's daughter." Syaoran said offended as he cleared his mouth in disgust. Tomoyo's lips parted in realization. She looked at her cousin in sympathy secretly knowing the girl he wanted sure wasn't a queen or a princess. She turned her head to see that no one was looking, and then she slowly threw her kind eyes up at him again, "Why don't you speak with your father." She told him. Syaoran's eyes went wide. "Tell him you do not wish for a bride."

Syaoran stood frozen. "How in hell do I speak with the devil about saving people," he said sarcastically, "he obviously will not allow it."

"But Syaoran, your dream of becoming a man of no royalty is depressing you. If you do not speak with him about the most important thing you want he will die with his decision before you have a chance." She told him, almost raising her voice at him like a mother would. Syaoran was surprised at her seriousness. Usually she would be so blunt in the silliest way. "You didn't speak with him about your first dream. So speak with him about your love life. You will be left with a life that has no meaning to you, make sure you don't spoil that with a life with someone you don't love."

"I don't love." Syaoran said bluntly as he looked to the side in grief. Suddenly his left cheek was burning, and his head was turned the other way. When he looked down as he held his face, he saw Tomoyo's eye's turn to water. "Why did you slap me?" he barked at her. She sobbed as she stared at him disappointedly. "For once listen to me! Life has been hard on me too, not only you Syaoran!" She screamed at him as she spun on her heal and ran off to her room. Syaoran looked down at the floor in regret. His pour cousin felt far worse than he could ever have, and he could not believe that he had forgotten about it for the first time. And for the first time of his life, he wanted to kill himself for dishonoring his family.

-

"Father…" Tomoyo sobbed into her pillow, weeping in his absence. It had been so long since she'd seen him. She heard a knock on her door, "Tomoyo!" Syaoran's concerned voice leaked through the large door. Tomoyo sobbed again but didn't answer. The door creaked open and Syaoran walked slowly towards the crying girl on the bed. "God damn it." Syaoran whispered, cursing himself.

"Tomoyo." Syaoran softly spoke, trying not to make such a fuss. Tomoyo just squeezed her pillow tighter and breathed in more sobs. Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in even more regret; he did this to her, he made her cry. Suddenly, without a thought, Syaoran grabbed her and pulled her up into a tight embrace. She gasped while in the middle of a sob when she felt his warm body against hers.

"I'm sorry baby cousin. I'm a jerk to you, forgive me." He tightened his grip around her slightly trembling frame. Tomoyo was alarmed and happy, it had been a long time since he had hugged her; and she had missed it so. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled his neck while she broke her last sob.

-

The next morning Syaoran walked his way to the cabin and found both Sakura and Kero playing outside. Kero stopped what he was doing as he stared at Syaoran, slightly narrowing his eyes. Sakura's eyes found Syaoran and her smile widened, "Good morning Syaoran." She cheerfully greeted him. Syaoran smiled softly as he had never before been greeted like that by her. It was refreshing and her lovely smile opened his heart. "I've made you something." Sakura squealed as she ran in the cabin. Syaoran was a bit surprised, but waited outside along with Kero. Syaoran took a quick glance at Kero and noticed that he was giving him the same warning glare that he used the first time they met. Syaoran gave a questioning glance but was suddenly interrupted when Sakura nearly fell on him.

"Oops." Sakura said as she regained her balance with the tray in her hands. "I've baked these for you." She said to him, holding up a tray of Kero's favorite cookies. Usually Kero would have screamed and yelled that they were his and his alone, but lately Kero had been troubled with this boy to not even care. Syaoran took one and bit into it.

"Thank you very much Sakura. You're a wonderful cook. I have something for you too." He said as he searched inside his long coat. Struggling to find it for the shortest second he pulled out a small book that was called "A freedom of thanks."

"It is a book?" Sakura asked politely as she stared up at him with her hands held to her chest. When Syaoran nodded Sakura looked back down at the book in shame. She stared up at him with saddened eyes, "I cannot read."

Syaoran's eyes flashed in surprise. For a moment he held a saddened face, but quickly looked down at the book to regain his smile. He looked down at her with a small smile and eyes that held compassion. "Then you must learn now shouldn't we?" He said and watched her somewhat scared face turn into a cheerful smile.

As Kero watched Sakura his heart was being squeezed. He knew that this boy would capture the girl's heart, and that was fine. But he was concerned that she may get hurt. He looked up at Syaoran again with an intense stare of menace. _Why didn't you tell her?_ Kero secretly asked the boy as he watched him smile back down at Sakura.

-

Tomoyo stared down at the ribbon in her hands as she sat on her bed. It was loose in her hands as her mind drifted elsewhere.

"_I give you your mother's ribbon, my dear Tomy." Her father told her, using the nickname only he gave her. The young girl threw her arms up in the air for him. The tall scruffy man took her in his strong arms, holding her tight as he closed his eyes tight. This would hurt him even more than it would hurt her._

"_Papa." The girl comforted in his arms. At the mere sound of her voice made his heart tremble and he gripped her tighter. After another moment he let go and looked at her. "Papa has to leave you for a while, Tomy." He said softly. Tomoyo looked back behind her at the man and woman watching them. She looked back at her father with a confused expression._

"_Where are you going Papa?"_

_Her father's eyebrows furrowed in sadness. But he soon forced himself to smile at her. "That I shall tell you when I return." He told her as he kissed her forehead and held her for the last time before he left. "I love you Papa." She whispered to him. His eyes furrowed once again from the hurt he knew he would cause her. A couple tears scratched his rough cheeks before he closed his eyes at the agony of his heart. "I love you." His shaky voice struggled out the words. He pulled away and whipped her stray hairs away from her beautiful face. It had always remembered him of her mother, the resemblance was incredibly amazing. _

_He stood up and stared at his brother in the hatred he had always felt. He turned his gaze towards the woman beside him but never with hatred, as he gave her a slight bow of his head. Then he turned and left._

_The little Tomoyo watched with her usual smile, but as the image of her father faded, her face saddened, and tears threatened her eyes. Her father was almost a dot in a nightmare now and she gasped with a shudder and started running for him, "Papa!" She cried._

_The image of her father was still fading in the distance, no matter how fast she ran. Then suddenly her arm was grabbed by a small boy. She turned around to face him. "It's okay," He told her softly. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared up at him, allowing the tears to fall freely. "You will see him again." He told her with a smile._

_This boy, her cousin, was still a stranger to her. But at that moment, she saw the love of her father in his eyes. Her lips trembled and she bore her body into him as she hugged her cousin. He hugged her back and he took her hand and led her into the castle, along with his father, and mother._

Tomoyo blankly stared down at the ribbon. Her eyes opened a little wider as she had remembered her first thought of Syaoran that day. Then she closed her eyes as she squeezed the ribbon in her fist. _Where are you?_

-

"It's a… uhh a," Sakura said as she tried to remember the letter Syaoran was teaching her. "T?"

Syaoran smiled. "We're making progress." He said as he watched her smile and clap her hands together in praise. Before Syaoran thought of another letter to teach her he took a glance to the sky outside. "It looks like the time for me to head home." He looked to Sakura who only smiled at him.

"Thank you Syaoran." Syaoran nodded with a smile as he stood up. She watched him walk towards the door.

"Syaoran," Sakura said as she stood up. He turned around and watched her walk up to him. "You've done everything for me. But may I ask you a question?" She asked him. He nodded with the smile he's used all day as he stared down at her. "Do I have to live here all my life?" She asked him. Syaoran was a bit taken aback by this question, but it made him realize how he subconsciously treated her. His smile returned sadly as he stared deliciously down at her. The bruise on her lip was slowly fading everyday. Soon his eyes stayed on her pink lips. They were so small and soft and so very different from other woman he'd seen. He wished for her to be brought into the castle. But his father may not approve. He was afraid to do anything at the moment. He was afraid to tell her. He was afraid to bring her in. He was afraid… of his father.

His father broke every one of his dreams as a boy growing up. So he kept his dreams to himself. Until that day on the meadow when he'd met Sakura, he had another dream; love.

"You don't have to." Syaoran whispered as his face came closer to hers. He bent lower and held her jaw with his hand and kissed her softly. He felt her fall back slightly from shock. But he grabbed her waste quickly so that she wouldn't fall.

Kero was in shock. He glared at the scene in disbelief. But what shocked Kero even more. Was that Sakura wasn't pushing him away. Her master had kissed her once. And she had tried everything in her power to pull him away. But with Syaoran, she stood still. Kero looked down as he felt like he was intruding. He turned around on his window sill to stare out the window instead. _Maybe he was afraid._

Syaoran loved her kiss. Her lips were even softer in touch. They tasted sweet, like the cookies she had baked him earlier. He pulled away slowly, still holding her jaw with his strong hand. Sakura's eyes searched his face innocently. Her lips were fairly parted from the kiss, she was still shocked. Syaoran opened his eyes to reveal a softer shade of amber. He stared down at her for a second before he swept himself away from her; taking his hand from her waste and turned so that he walked out the door.

Sakura stood there in a daze. She turned to see Kero facing the window and figured he didn't see. She sat down on her bed, subconsciously surprised at how long she could go without blinking. She slowly brought her fingers up to her lips. Looking out her window she asked herself, _what is going on?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok. It's taken me longer to write this chapter. And I'm sorry. And I'd also like to note something else, a mistake I've made. In chapter 1 I wrote the original title "Keeping you alive for me"

I should literately write a sticky note to my forehead: "Note to self…do not write the name in ANY chapter"

Lol I'm such a lame brain. Oh well…

Thank you for R&R


End file.
